


Things I didn't know before

by turnitintolove



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, and Peggy has a lot of feelings about Angie being hurt, in which Angie gets hurt but then is fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnitintolove/pseuds/turnitintolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things that Angie had learned from Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I didn't know before

There were a lot of things that Angie had learned from Peggy.  How to lose a tail, how to throw (and take) a punch, how to make the best cup of tea this side of the Atlantic.  The one thing Peggy never told her was just how much being shot hurt.

 

She wants to tell her that it hurts a lot more than she thought it would, which wants to make her laugh, because of course it does.  Angie feels the hot bullet slowly spin and tear through the flesh in her side.  She feels the way her body tenses as it passes through tissue and muscle (narrowly missing her lung) and finally stopping before it can exit through her back.

 

Peggy didn’t tell her that while her blood would feel hot and sticky as she presses her open palm to the blossoming wound that she would start to feel colder.  She doesn’t know how she ends up on the floor, only that the lady who was behind her in line is now pressing her scarf to the wound and yelling at someone to get help.

 

She just wanted to deposit her paycheck and pick up some fresh produce for dinner.  Of course today is the day that her bank gets held up by some amateur with a too happy trigger finger.  Angie had tried to talk the guy down, “Look kid, we’re all just working folks here. Why don’t you put that thing down before you hurt someone.”  Turns out the kid didn’t like sudden movements and pulled the trigger before Angie could get another word out.

 

Angie wants to laugh but she’s so tired and everything hurts as her vision clouds.  Peggy had been so worried about her safety.  “Please take this seriously Angela, there are people out there who will not pause to hurt you to get to me.”  Peggy only called her that when she was serious.  It is only fitting that instead of some top secret evil agent out on the hunt, it’s some kid with a loaded .45 and a green ski mask.  She wants to tell Peggy that she’s sorry for not taking her seriously and that dinner isn’t going to be waiting for her.

 

xxx

 

When Angie wakes up the next day she feels like she fell into the orchestra pit (not that she knows what that feels like, she doesn’t want to talk about it) and then had to work a double at the automat. Her eyes feel dry and heavy and she desperately wants to stretch but her body won’t listen to her brain. When she does open her eyes she sees Peggy sitting on the edge of the chair next to her bed; makeup faded and smudged, clothes from yesterday morning wrinkled, hair pulled back into a loose bun.  She looks terrible.

 

“You look terrible.”

 

Peggy stares for a moment and begins to laugh as she wipes fresh tears from under her eyes.

 

“Thank you darling,” she whispers as she leans forward to brush a gentle kiss to Angie’s brow.

 

xxx

 

Angie goes home two weeks later with strict instructions for bed rest, a strict diet, and a long list of ways to care for her bullet wound.

 

“It is very important to keep it clean and dry. Do you have someone who can help you bathe?”  The nurse was handing her typed instructions and a small bag of supplies.

 

Angie had glanced at the doorway where Peggy watched and listened, “Uh, yeah.  I got someone who can help.”  She had tried not to blush while she thought about Peggy sponging her down. Peggy had given her a pointed look, _really?_

That evening Peggy had drawn her a shallow bath and helped ease Angie down into the warm water.  “Is that alright?”

 

“It’s fine Pegs, just like it was when I was standing a second ago.”  Angie smiled at her.

 

“I know, I just-I just worry.” She cupped her cheek, brushing her thumb over Angie’s cheek.

 

“I’m okay Peggy.  Really.  I’m here, you’re here.  The only problem I see is that you’ve got a whole lot more clothes on.”  Angie smiled, turning to kiss Peggy’s palm. She knew this was hard for Peggy; she’s lost a lot of love in her life and Angie had almost been added to that list.

 

“I love you, you know.  Very much.”  Peggy sighed

 

“I love you, too Peggy.”  Angie gives Peggy a small smile, one of her quiet ones that is reserved only for her.

 

The quiet that comes over the downstairs guest bathroom is most welcome.  The hospital had been loud and buzzed with a nervous energy that neither of them enjoyed. Now that it’s just the two of them, Angie allows herself to relax in the bath.  The air is warm, so when Peggy gently runs the soapy sponge over Angie’s skin it doesn’t raise.  She’s careful around the still tender wound, running her fingers over the bruised and stitched flesh with a gentle hand.

 

Peggy doesn’t get ready for bed until Angie has been tucked into the downstairs guest bed.  She had done her best to stay still while Peggy dressed her wound with shaky hands.  “It’s okay Peggy, I’m not gonna break.”

 

“But you did.”  Is the quiet response.

 

Angie watches as Peggy changes; rolling down her stockings, unzipping her skirt and kicking it towards the hamper, unbuttoning her blouse and sliding it off of her shoulders.  The two small scars on her shoulder stand out as she moves to unclasp her brassiere and pull on her nightgown.  Once she’s settled under the covers and tucked into Angie’s side does the question spill out.

 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me what being shot felt like?”

 

Peggy takes a deep breath and kisses Angie’s shoulder, “I didn’t want to imagine a scenario where you would need to know.”


End file.
